


裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 1&2

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: I've turned to something new, how about you?口中这样说着，心里却在暗自期待什么？





	裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 1&2

**Author's Note:**

> 光篇节奏加快。  
> 新角色出场。  
> 再次，勿与现实对号入座。

**Chapter 1**  
F城，十一月，冷雨倾城。

Ricardo Leite将收拢的雨伞靠在门口的鞋架旁，在他换鞋的这段时间，于伞尖汇聚的雨水渐渐释放，在灰色水泥地板上流出一股放射状的水渍。他带上门，像过去无数个夜晚那样，踏入这处已经租住了三十二个月的单室套，刚从Volume下班的他感到疲惫，只匆匆洗了个澡，便爬床入睡了。不知不觉间，这已是Ricardo Leite在F城生活的第三个年头。两年前的三月，他初到F城，逼迫自己尽快适应了自食其力的生活。为了拿到全奖填补学费空缺，他在半年不到的时间里硬是啃下了新专业整个学年的全部课程，赶上了与他同年入学的这届同学的进度，也令为他授课的教授们惊赞不已。为了让生活少一些捉襟见肘，课余时间他在F城市中心的一家名叫“Volume”的咖啡吧打工，最初他只是最普通的服务生，直至他凭借自己对咖啡的深刻认知以及一眼难忘的温暖笑容打动了咖啡吧的老板Hernan Crespo，并深获后者欣赏，从而将他调至吧台担任咖啡师。每日课后，他会骑车从F大直接赶到Volume，换上浅灰色有领衬衫，戴上一件印有“Volume”字样的黑色围裙，整理好发型，卷起衬衫袖子，露出纤细的手腕和一段象牙白的手臂，各式器皿和材料在他修长的指尖上下翻飞，配以他专注而沉醉的神情，放佛出自他手的咖啡都有了美感与灵性，他在吧台的出现也让Volume新攒了一批常客，这批客人不定期光顾，他们会指名Ricardo Leite为自己调制咖啡，并塞给他不菲的小费。晚上十一点，Ricardo Leite从Volume下班，返回自己在F大附近租住的房间。他的生活被填得满满当当，这样他就没有时间和精力去追忆、去疼痛了。他渐渐褪去了先前十八年顺风顺水的人生为他浇注的娇贵之气，他学会了管理时间与金钱，尝试着去理解人与人之间的纠葛，他开始窥见生活的真实面貌，品尝到人生的各翻滋味。躺在床上的Ricardo Leite还很清醒，白天他的指导老师Rai Oliveira教授对他说的一番话仍历历在目。不出所料，上一学期的全奖又被他囊括掌中，自己也顺利升入了四年级，这是自己在F大的最后一年。对他一直青睐有加的Rai Oliveira苦口婆心地劝说他加入他的研究团队，还列出了几条让Ricardo Leite无法拒绝的理由——他不仅可以顺利完成毕业论文，拿到奖金，还能接触到各种实习机会，甚至与商界大咖直接对话。如果在从前，Ricardo Leite或许会婉拒教授们的好意，然后接受父亲的安排。然而，时至今日，作为F大企业经济专业的一名四年级学生，他又有什么理由拂去恩师的一番好意并拒绝他提供的一切机会？自己该做出决定了。他一直这样想着，眼皮渐渐变得沉重。窗外大雨倾盆，催人入眠。

是日，Ricardo Leite提前半小时来到了Volume，向Hernan Crespo递上了辞呈，后者的眼神里满是惋惜，叹着气对他说：“Ricardo，我想留下你。不过，从我见到你的第一眼起，我就知道会有这样一天。因为你不会永远属于这里，你跟我们不一样。所以，我尊重你的决定。”“谢谢您，Crespo先生。我会继续做完十一月份最后一周的工作，只是明天我想请您准我一天假，我有事情需要处理。”Hernan Crespo点头应允，眼中似闪着泪光，语气里透出明显的不舍：“Ricardo，记得常回Volume看看，这里有你最喜欢的espresso。”这是Ricardo Leite与Hernan Crespo的最后一次拥抱，后者在他的背上重重拍了几下，熟悉Hernan Crespo的人都知道，这是他表达离别与不舍的方式。

翌日清晨，天色阴霾，难得没有下雨。迎着朝露，Ricardo Leite骑车一路南行，直至晨雾散去。他将自行车停靠在一座农庄的门前，朝着敞开的大门大声喊道：“Rino！Rino！”“Ricardo！是你吗？”一个留着络腮大黑胡子的男子迈着雄健的步子走出农舍，右手里还握着一把草叉，他向Ricardo Leite的胸前重重撞去，再给了他一个大大的熊抱，最后搂着差点喘不过气来的Ricardo Leite走进庄园。抿了一口对方为他煮好的浓咖啡，Ricardo Leite用手指转动着杯身，对着正在大口吞食着肉馅饼的男人说：“Rino，我已经向Volume的老板递交了辞呈。”“哦？这么快？”络腮胡男人放下手中油亮亮的馅饼，若有所思。“是呀，Rino，我已经是四年级的学生了。”男人笑了，将一杯用牛奶冲调的谷物燕麦推到他面前：“这是为你准备的，快三年了，你还是爱吃这玩意儿。”在接过谷物燕麦的瞬间，Ricardo Leite忽然有了流泪的冲动，杯中的早餐还冒着热气，热气迷了眼，思绪也回到了两年前他和Rino也就是Gennaro Gattuso初遇时的情景。

两年前的春日，Ricardo Leite才安顿好在F城的一切，他硬是生生地凭着十几份设计图纸、两张照片外加两枚犬蔷薇戒指，不厌其烦地在这座陌生的城市里走街串巷，终于锁定了犬蔷薇花园的大致方位——F城南郊，与F城最负盛名的葡萄种植园毗邻。一日天色晴好，Ricardo Leite骑着自行车来到F城南郊踩点。小路蜿蜒起伏，两侧草木遍生，加之他生来就不甚敏锐的方向感，于是他迷失在F城南郊的乡间小道上。时值正午，初春的阳光开始有了热度，他的额头渗出了大粒的汗珠。忽然，从身后传来两声鸣笛，他回头看到一辆褐色皮卡，被一阵掀起的尘土簇拥着渐行渐近。他没有多想立刻跑到道路中间，挥动着双臂，在他看清驾驶员的脸时，他喊出了“我需要帮助”的口型，于是这辆褐色皮卡做了个急刹车，于他身前五米处戛然而停。没错，这辆褐色皮卡的驾驶员兼所有者正是Gennaro Gattuso，他十分友好地将Ricardo Leite捎上，一道带回了自己的农庄。在农庄高台的遮阳棚下，Ricardo Leite喝完了一大杯加了冰块的浓咖啡，这时，Gennaro Gattuso端上了新鲜出炉的奶酪馅饼和一大盆新拌的沙拉，他往男孩的盘子里加了几份馅饼和几勺沙拉，一面听男孩道尽了原委。他接过男孩递上的图纸和照片，大致翻看了一遍，然后捏起两枚包裹着犬蔷薇花朵的琥珀戒指，眉间一皱：“这花的颜色可真让人眼熟。让我想想......在农庄南面有一座葡萄园，先前与那里毗邻的是一座‘花园’？其实我也不确定，这还是我父亲跟葡萄园的农夫们聊天时听他们提起的往事。据说每年那里的粉色花朵都会开成一片花海，从春到秋，延绵不绝。直到五年前的夏天，雷暴引发的火灾席卷了葡萄园的一角，这座‘粉色花园’也受到波及，园中的房屋在大火中化为灰烬。虽然新发的绿色植物将废墟渐渐掩盖，不过那里的粉色花朵也有五年时间没有开放了。喏，差不多就在那个方向，如果真能开成一片粉色花海，从我家农庄的高台上也能看见。”Gennaro Gattuso指向南面，用手指划出一片范围不定的绿色。Ricardo Leite听罢，默默叹息着：“也许只有等待犬蔷薇的下一次盛放，才能锁定花园的确切位置了。”“恐怕是这样。”看着男孩忧心忡忡的脸，Gennaro Gattuso自觉地吞下了那句还未说出口的话：“父亲说那场大火烧红了半面天空，也许要等上几年、十几年，甚至可能耗费一生。”虽然寻访未果，但正是这次相遇让Ricardo Leite和Gennaro Gattuso结成了最真挚的伙伴，对于初来乍到的Ricky而言，Rino是他在F城结识的第一位也是最好的一位朋友。

Gennaro Gattuso的催促声将他拉回谷物燕麦的扑鼻香气中。Ricardo Leite用手捂着杯身：“Rino，只剩最后一个夏天了，我尚不确定毕业后的走与留，正如我不可预知这里的犬蔷薇何时绽放一样。”“Ricky，既然已经走到了这里，那么就继续走下去吧，如果你已拥有灵活的脑袋和坚强的意志，那么还有什么能战胜你呢？”“你的话倒是提醒了我，我一定得抽时间将所有线索再理一遍，我一定是遗漏了什么关键。”“别把自己逼得太紧了。Ricky，用热牛奶冲的燕麦要趁热喝，否则凉了就会坨成一团。”Ricardo Leite听话地端起杯子，杯子很大，遮住了他的半张脸，可是依然可以窥见那双眼睛里透出的笑意。“我下午正好要去城里交货，顺道送你一程？”Gennaro Gattuso咽下最后一口馅饼，用手背擦去嘴角的油渍，把袖子撸得老高，露出结实的肱二头肌。Ricardo Leite收拾好餐具，急急地跟上已经下楼的Gennaro Gattuso：“Rino，你们的活儿还缺人手么？加我一个！”“Ricky，你就好好歇着。看看你这副身板和这双漂亮的手，我们实在于心不忍。”“Rino，我已经不是两年前的我了！”“好吧，既然你如此坚持，就赶紧换身衣服就来仓库找我。”Gennaro Gattuso笑着摇头，他赶在Ricardo Leite消失在视线前又飞快地打量了男孩一番，确实，男孩比他们初次相见时还长高了几公分，身体也更加结实了，哪里像当年那枚纤弱的美少年，搬起仓库的一袋谷物都颇为吃力，不过这孩子的面孔倒还是那般漂亮，这样说吧，就像他父亲精心收藏的画册里的人物肖像，在农庄鲜黄的灯光下散发出美丽的光晕。

今天是Ricardo Leite在Volume工作的最后一天。换班的间隙，Volume的同事们为他举行了一个小小的告别仪式，他与这些共事了将近三年的伙伴们一一拥抱，数说着对彼此的祝福。最后他喝下一杯店长亲自为他调制的espresso，抑制住差点就要迸发的眼泪，回到吧台。一个熟悉的身影凑上来，是房东Dias先生的小女儿Carolina Dias，她的眼睛被揉得有些泛红，嗓子里带着些许哭腔：“Ricky，一杯拿铁。”Ricardo Leite冲着金棕色头发的女孩展颜一笑，稍后便将一杯有向日葵拉花图案的拿铁端到女孩面前。女孩轻抿了一口，盘绕纠结的手指像是在竭力压抑着什么：“Ricky，你做的拿铁我喝了快三年。每天放学我都来这个位置，叫上一杯拿铁，然后对你絮絮叨叨着学校里的琐事，这已经成了我的习惯，然后我被告知你要离开了......”话未说完，眼泪便如雨滴般落下。Ricardo Leite及时递上纸巾，话音轻柔：“傻姑娘，我还在F城呀。今天我专门为你做了向日葵，不要再哭了，好么？”Carolina Dias吸干眼泪，拿铁的醇香透过那朵向日葵在她的眼前氤成一团雾气，才止住泪水的眼睛又忽然一热，她赶紧端起杯子靠在嘴边佯装抿用，望着在吧台忙碌的Ricardo Leite，对上他的笑脸，她也给了他一个笑容，其实她心里下着绵密的雨，其实她还有一句深藏已久的“Ricky，我一直喜欢你”从未说出口。

Volume的大门“砰”地一声被撞开，不过大家也都见怪不怪了，因为每次以这种方式出场的除了Caspar Leto不会有别人。这位浅棕色皮肤的少年，看上去不过十八九岁，头发被剃得很短，浓眉上挑，眼神如同猎豹一般，凌冽又精神，不怕冷似的只套了一件米色V领针织衫，棕色皮夹克的两只袖子被打成一个结挂在肩头。他略过Volume的服务生，直直走向吧台，死死盯着还在吧台后忙碌的Ricardo Leite，甩出一副不太高兴的语气：“你要走了？”Ricardo Leite动了动后脑勺：“Caspar？还是一杯冰咖啡？”“回答我！”Ricardo Leite像是刻意无视了少年的怒意：“是的，今天是我在Volume工作的最后一天。”“为什么？”Caspar Leto摊开双手。“这是我私人的决定。况且，时间到了。”Ricardo Leite转过身，熟练地投入几枚冰块，然后端起做好的冰咖啡送到少年面前。少年的脸色在冰咖啡的冷气中显得阴晴不定，他团起拳头砸了一下桌面，语气里透着几丝气恼：“那你还会再回到这里么？”对方依旧用那股淡淡的语气回复他：“我当然会再来，只不过会以客人而不是员工的身份。”Caspar Leto的一只手离开杯身，用力抓住Ricardo Leite的手腕：“这里就没有值得你留恋的人或事？”Ricardo Leite摇着头，轻轻挣开少年的手：“只是，时间到了。Caspar，你的手太冷了。”少年赶紧将手缩回，他轻轻磨搓着那道从手掌心延绵至手臂中段的细长疤痕，最初如同蜈蚣般的红色疤痕已经褪得很淡，只是每每触及这道伤痕，少年的眼里都会蹿起一股深不可测的漩涡。

对于MIS的全体员工来说，几乎每年圣诞节都是在忙碌中度过的，今年也不例外。随着为客户创意策划并落地执行的圣诞Campaign圆满成功，MIS全员终于赶在跨年之前收获了一段短暂也来之不易的假期。对于玩乐与消遣，Filippo Inzaghi永远是最积极的那个，他早就在Melted Angel订好了位置，然后一定要拉上Paolo Maldini和Andriy Shevchenko去尝试新口味的鸡尾酒。在Melted Angel的黄金位置，三人坐定，Robin van Persie送上三支鸡尾酒，Francesc Fabregas跟在身后，笑意盈盈：“为你们专门调制的鸡尾酒。试试看，希望能戳中在你们内心深处张牙舞爪的情绪怪兽。”Filippo Inzaghi端详着他手中折射出猩红色光晕的酒杯，对身旁的金发男人说：“Andriy，打起精神好不好。每次来喝酒，你总是一副心不在焉的样子，叫我怎么给你介绍其他漂亮的男孩子或女孩子呢？”Andriy Shevchenko回以一个轻微的白眼：“Pippo，快给我打住，我真的不需要。”“你还想着离你而去的小情人呐？”“Pippo，你还是......”“就要三年了，你还是忘不掉。”听到这句话，Andriy Shevchenko一阵沉默，许久，用只有自己才能听见的声音说：“我怎么可能忘记他，他是一个让人遇见之后就无法忘怀的人。”他瞥见Filippo Inzaghi嘴角的苦笑，摇摇头，决定用酒精驱散已经开始郁结的情绪。他手里的这杯鸡尾酒色泽清透，猜不出味道。抿下一小口，他渐次感受到了薄荷的清凉、佛手柑的清新、柑橘的清甜，回味里还带着稍许绿仙子酒的清苦，于是男孩的影子又生生地浮现在他的脑海里，这些不正是他从男孩身上收集到的气味么？想到这里，眼泪差点夺眶而出。男孩离开后，他待在公司熬了一周的通宵，在第七天，他睁着布满红色血丝的眼睛对Paolo Maldini说自己已经没事了，然后在Paolo Maldini和Filippo Inzaghi的连番苦劝下终于回了家。刚沾上枕头，他异常敏感的嗅觉便捕获到了男孩的气味，心口一道道看似愈合的伤口瞬间纵情破裂。第二日，他拦下男孩原先公寓的房东老太太，软硬兼施，硬是租下了男孩的旧日住所，每周他都会来到这里将房间打扫一遍，男孩离开时带走的物什并不多，所以他还能尽力保持着原先屋内的陈设，有时候他会睡在男孩的床上，盖着男孩用过的被子，或者学着男孩的样子，随意抽出一本书，靠在飘窗，似读非读。他早在心里就认输了，男孩的存在已经成了他生活的一部分，深深地刻入了他的血液与骨髓里，既然无法忘怀，既然难以割舍，干脆就选择直面现实吧，至少有男孩的气息环绕于他的周身，总没有抽筋剥骨那般疼痛吧。有时，他会对着那根银色十字架挂坠发呆，然后抚摸着十字架背后的字母“R”，放佛字母周围的浅槽里还残留着男孩的体温。“Andriy，有件事我想跟你沟通。关于MIS与F大的联合培养项目，我想派你全程跟进。”Paolo Maldini温和又不失力量的声线将他拽回现实。“所以？”“所以新年假期结束后，你需要出一次长差，在F城至少呆上一个月。”Andriy Shevchenko的手指划过酒杯，他顿了顿，说：“我没有意见。”“如果你有任何不便千万记得告诉我，我重新安排人员。虽然在我心目中，你是最适合跟进这个项目的人选。”Filippo Inzaghi突然凑上前，揽住Andriy Shevchenko的肩膀：“我们的Andriy聪明、有耐心、执行力强，实在没有比你更加合适的人选了。再说，换个环境，也许可以换个心境。”Andriy Shevchenko假装没有听出Filippo Inzaghi的话中有话，仰起头将酒杯中剩余的透明液体一饮而尽。

F城的冬季与M城一样潮湿，却比M城更为阴冷。Andriy Shevchenko刚下车，就被一阵刺骨的冷风吹得直打哆嗦，赶忙束紧了颈上的酒红色围巾，裹紧了身上的长羽绒大衣，然后在F大校董Giovanni Cassini的陪伴下，踏入F大校园的主校区。与来自其他公司跟进F大联合培养项目的高层不同，Andriy Shevchenko婉拒了校方为他安排的寒暄午宴，却提出希望能在F大校园逛上一圈，提前感受校园氛围，对学校的历史和当下深入了解。鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜的校董Giovanni Cassini的一只镜片闪着亮光，一向犀利的眼神流露出些许讶异和欣喜，他主动提出充当Andriy Shevchenko这趟校园之行的向导。在参观完图书馆后，Giovanni Cassini指着不远处的一座浅金色建筑，笑着说道：“这栋建筑被称作‘金色大厅’，是热衷于校园活动的学生们的天堂。如果我没记错的话，现在正在进行的是经管学院的商赛决赛。怎么样，有兴趣去看看么？”Andriy Shevchenko点点头：“乐意至极。”这里的经管学院不仅是F大实力最为强劲的几大学院之一，也是MIS与F大联合培养项目落地实施的主推学院。早在离开M城前，Paolo Maldini就对他几番叮嘱，让他务必留意学院新鲜出炉的青年才俊，必要时可以先下手为强，还是以MIS需要补充新鲜血液的名义。

舞台上角逐冠军的双方似乎已经分出胜负，台下的观众掀起一浪接一浪的欢呼，礼堂内的气氛被推向高潮。“看来我们错过了最精彩的部分。”Giovanni Cassini取下金丝眼镜缓缓擦拭，接着重新戴上：“看起来，Ricardo带领的团队又夺下了第一。”听到这个名字的瞬间，Andriy Shevchenko的身体一阵颤栗，像有一道白色闪电劈过海面，溅起一阵水雾。他努力稳住心神，尽管身旁Giovanni Cassini的声音听上去像是来自天外：“喏，他走下舞台了。Ricardo可是经管学院的风云人物，待会儿我就介绍你们认识一下。”他不由地向Giovanni Cassini示意的方向望去，他先是捕捉到了一个身影，待那道身影走得更近一些，他看清了那张脸，像印证一道百般演算、求解复杂的证明题，在得知答案的瞬间，他的心脏“砰”地一声炸裂开来。那个还是有些距离的身影，此刻正被一群学生紧紧地簇拥在中心，他们发出激动的喊叫，他们的眼神里写满崇拜和仰慕，还有几位学生大胆地索要了拥抱，末了还向那个身影的手里塞了几枝红色玫瑰。然后，这个身影觉察到了Giovanni Cassini的挥手示意，朝他们所在的方向越走越近。透过眼里的雾气，Andriy Shevchenko窥见了一直住在心里的男孩——他比三年前长高了几公分，身体似乎也更加结实了，一身黑色西装，头发被细致打理过，三年前的青涩与纤弱褪去了大半，现在的他焕发出一种介乎于少年男孩与成年男子之间的迷人气质——既不失少年的纯真甜美，又具备成人的冷静自持，是的，Giovanni Cassini不断提及的“Ricardo”与他心里的“Ricky“在这一刻重合了。那个身影又逼近了，Giovanni Cassini几步上前，与来人相拥而贺：“Ricardo，祝贺你！”然后将这道身影引至Andriy Shevchenko面前：“这位是MIS独立设计工作室市场总监Andriy Shevchenko先生，由他代表MIS跟进校企联合培养项目，这位是我校经管学院的优秀学生Ricardo Leite。”Andriy Shevchenko正在犹豫是否伸出右手，结果对面的身影先一步伸手，用一种无比熨帖和沉稳的语调：“您好，Shevchenko先生，我是F大经管学院企业经济学专业的大四学生Ricardo Leite，与您相识，荣幸至极。”这迫使金发男人抬起头看向那双熟悉的眼睛，他发现对面的这双眼睛也直视着他，里面风平浪静、波澜不惊，那他还有什么理由继续犹疑与伤怀呢？他不再犹豫，伸出右手，稳稳握住，用同样平静沉稳的语气说：“Ricardo同学，祝贺你，然后，很高兴认识你。”他冰冷的指尖触到了男孩手心的温度。

 

**Chapter 2**  
“明天的选题你都准备好了？”Rai Oliveira看着自己的爱徒翻着书页一副云淡风轻的样子，忍不住多问了一句。Ricardo Leite放下书本，用颇为认真的语气说：“我心里有数，您尽管放心。”“Ricardo，你该不会要告诉我这次联合培养项目你打算单打独斗吧？”“Oliveira教授，您想到哪里去了，我已经邀请了建筑学院的Andrea Poli作为我的搭档。”Rai Oliveira显然有点难以置信：“Andrea Poli？你确定？当然，他极具天赋，只是性子上独了些。好吧，既然是你的选择，不管怎样，祝你好运。”“借您吉言。”Ricardo Leite从恩师的语气中听出了他对Andrea Poli的轻微质疑，不过他只是笑了笑，未作反驳。“还有一件事，关于你的毕业论文......”“开题报告的所有文件，今晚九点前我会全部整理好发到您的邮箱请您过目。”Rai Oliveira的微笑终于上线，他轻拍了他的爱徒几下肩膀，先行离去。听着恩师的脚步声渐渐远去，Ricardo Leite按下了手机的通话键：“Andrea，明早九点，金色大厅三楼大会议室见。”电话那头传来一个声线明澈的男声：“我会准时到的。谢谢你，Ricardo。”

Andriy Shevchenko手捧一杯咖啡走进大会议室，他的右手边堆放着一叠资料，这些都是企业高层和F大教授连夜讨论出的选题说明。他一边抿着咖啡，一边思索着怎样才能做好这件Paolo Maldini亲自安排给他的苦差事。然后，他看到了Ricardo Leite，以及跟在他身边的另一位棕发少年。这位少年的眉眼竟与Ricardo Leite有几分相似，Ricardo Leite侧过身低下头，伏在少年耳边低语，少年一面聆听，一面扬起嘴角的弧度，从落地窗射入的乳白色阳光打在他们的脸上，显得蓬勃又生动。Andriy Shevchenko强迫自己打断遐思，他向四周扫视了一圈，参加这次联合培养项目的大多是四、五人的学生团队，他们二人的组合也算是一股清流了。Ricardo Leite和Andrea Poli，以及其他选择同一选题的团队，围坐于台下，听着Andriy Shevchenko讲解参赛要求与流程。“关于这一选题，除了我先前提及的几个关键词，我不想着墨更多。我希望抛砖引玉，激发属于你们的更多创意。所以大家请听好，你们需要围绕选题制作策划方案，并在三周后进行提案，我们将与来自各个学院的教授共同组成大评委团，从多个维度对你们的提案进行评判。一点小建议：希望大家不要拘泥于窠臼，跳出思维的框架，去探索更多的可能性。最后，预祝大家成功。”Andrea Poli已经开始在速写纸上写写划划，Ricardo Leite远远地望着在讲台上耐心述说、礼貌致谢的金发男人，像是被时光裹挟着卷进了时空隧道，呼呼的风声鼓动着耳膜，金发男人存留在他脑海中的最后影像还停留在三年前的那个夜晚，他在漫天大雪中转身离去，雪花在他的金色头发上落下一片晶莹。Ricardo Leite压制住开始冒泡、翻滚的情绪，对身旁的Andrea Poli说：“怎么样？什么时候我们碰个头，交换下想法？”“请先给我三天时间。Ricardo，你看起来胸有成竹。”“并没有。只是我迫不及待地想要开始了。”Andrea Poli有些意外地看向他的搭档，他并没有从后者的表情里读出些什么，只看到那双漂亮的眼睛里闪动着晶亮的光彩。

策划案的制作比Ricardo Leite和Andrea Poli最初预期的更加耗费时间和精力。二人奔波穿行于F城实地调研，或是一整天一整天地泡在图书馆里翻找资料，或是一次又一次地在黄昏的球场上你来我往碰擦火花......终于在某个傍晚，两人先后停下先前还在键盘上敲击翻飞的手指，相视一笑。他们赶在截止日期的前一天提交了提案需要的所有资料，在那之后，二人不约而同地望向窗外，看着夕阳把地平线融化成一片深深浅浅的橘色。两日后的提案，Ricardo Leite和Andrea Poli双剑合璧，博得来自竞争对手的一片掌声以及评委们的交口称赞。Andriy Shevchenko也发自内心地跟着鼓掌，Ricardo Leite总结陈述时那股神采飞扬的劲头、面对质问刁难时从容不迫的应答，都被他存放在脑海一隅，无数次地轮放与回味，他也忽然意识到，过去那个会在他怀里磨蹭撒娇的纤瘦男孩已经长大了。这天夜里，他挑出几份自认为不错的策划方案，去掉署名，分别发给了Paolo Maldini和Filippo Inzaghi，十五分钟后，他收到了Paolo Maldini视频通话的邀请。视频里的Paolo Maldini和Filippo Inzaghi非常一致地对其中一份方案赞不绝口，Filippo Inzaghi更是将整张脸都怼到了镜头前：“Andriy，完成这份方案的青年才俊，就交给你搞定了。”Andriy Shevchenko哭笑不得，然后说了一句让视频中的两人立刻寂静无言的话：“如果我告诉你，这份策划方案是Ricky和他的同学一起完成的呢？”Filippo Inzaghi愣了愣，说：“Andriy，如果你说的是真的，那我只能说这是妙不可言的缘分了......而且站在公司角度来说，他们可是Paolo和我一眼就相中的人才。”Paolo Maldini也凑到镜头前：“Andriy，还记得我向你交待的事情么，要先下手为强，我们看好你。”“所以你们非常一致地看上了Ricky和Andrea Poli？非他们二人不可？”“Andrea Poli是谁？”“这次跟Ricky一起完成策划案的F大工业设计专业的天才少年。”“太好了！帮我一起搞定他，我们部门正好缺一张才华横溢的新鲜面孔，事成之后请你吃饭。哎呀，时间不早了，我得去赶进度了，拜拜！”Filippo Inzaghi在掐断视频信号前还朝着Andriy Shevchenko一阵挤眉弄眼。金发男人放下手机，不由得叹了口气。二月即将结束，他翻了翻自己的日程安排，还有两日便要离开F城。仅剩的两天时间内，他该如何完成Paolo Maldini交待给他的这份完全不像是玩笑的嘱托。几番纠结，Andriy Shevchenko将杯内的伏特加一口气喝了大半，拨通了Giovanni Cassini给到他的那串数字——Ricardo Leite的电话号码。“喂？”“Ricky，是我。”还好，对面只是一阵沉默，并非自己想象中的立即挂断。“你好，Sheva。”“今天你们表现得很好，祝贺你们！”我的天，我到底在说些什么？金发男人摇着头，将日历推到了一边。“谢谢你，Sheva。那么，你找我是有什么事情么？”“Ricky，明天方便见个面么？没有其他意思，只是关于MIS与F大的联合培养项目，我想代表公司高层跟你好好谈谈。”“嗯......好的。”“谢谢你，Ricky。”“时间？地点？”“我全天都空着，所以根据你的安排来吧。”“那就明天中午十二点，我们先在F大校园门口见。”在确定电话真的挂断后，Andriy Shevchenko忽地感到一阵脱力。他晃动着玻璃杯中的晶莹液体，整个人几乎要瘫陷在酒店的沙发里。

二月末的风依旧充满凉意。Andriy Shevchenko跟在Ricardo Leite身后，看着走在他前面的男孩熟稔地穿过F城的大街小巷。一路上，日光流过大教堂奶油色的穹顶，又与钟楼上的精致浮雕擦身而过，随即又游走于充满文艺气息的老城街巷中。原来，只有在新的地方，才能放下旧的记忆。他竭力克制住即将蔓延的伤感情绪，前方，男孩的大衣被风掀起了一角。终于，男孩在一家名叫Volume的咖啡吧前停下了脚步，回过头对他说：“这是我之前打工的咖啡吧，这里有全城风味最正的espresso。”他跟上男孩的步子，走进Volume，里面放着爵士乐，一个沙哑的女声正在慵懒吟唱，男孩熟悉地绕过座位直奔吧台。“中午好呀，Ricardo！你总算来了，我们都很想你啊！”“我也很想你们。对了，我约了朋友谈事情，所以老样子......““唔，两杯espresso、一份松饼？”“没错。谢谢你，Diego。”“不用跟我客气。喏，在角落给你们留了一处安静的位置。”男孩对吧台里那个被唤作Diego的男子眨了几下眼睛以表谢意，然后领着金发男人绕过吧台向店内一隅走去。Volume散发着动物气味的皮质沙发、刻意做旧的手工摆件、橘色暖调的灯光烛火，令Andriy Shevchenko逐渐放松下来：“你跟这里的人很熟？”“那是自然，我在这里工作了快三年。”“难怪吧台的那位Diego非常了解你的喜好。”男孩笑了笑：“我喜欢的就是Volume最经典的咖啡和最简单的点心。”“我从未想过你会在这里打工，正如我从未想过会在F城遇见你。”“看来从前的我给了你不少假象。”“我不知道。我只是感觉以前的你更像是被宠爱的男孩而已。”“那些都是表象。你可曾透过厚厚冰层窥见冰下流水？我只是奋力打破幻象、努力应对变故罢了。”“抱歉，很多事情我从未听你开口提及。而且于我而言，你一直是特殊的。”男孩轻叹了一声，不再说话，直至两杯espresso和一份松饼呈至桌面，才打破了略显沉寂的氛围。“Ricky，Paolo和Pippo，他们对你们的策划案赞不绝口，希望你和你的同学Andrea Poli都能加入MIS。”男孩放下手中的咖啡，抬头望向对面那双深褐色眼睛：“所以他们派你作为说客，先说动我，再让我说服Andrea？”Andriy Shevchenko低下头：“其实我并没有十足的把握，因为你们都有自己的主见，而且像我一样能够联系上你们的其他企业高层想想也不会少。”“给我一个理由。”Andriy Shevchenko抬起头，直到对面的男孩再度一字一句地说出：“Sheva，给我一个理由。”“MIS是Paolo、Pippo和我从M大毕业后创立的设计工作室，所以名字分别取了我们三人的姓氏首字母。今年是MIS的第六年，和我们一样，从最初的跌跌撞撞到现在的站稳脚跟，就像MIS的英文谐音，我们一直怀念本心，因为人生本就艰难，所以更需要保留一块地方存放生命的本真，我们希望这个地方就是MIS，也一直为之努力。Paolo、Pippo和我，都被你们以及你们策划案中的热忱、灵性甚至是小小的不成熟所打动，这才是最可贵的，也是MIS最需要的，我们不想放弃追逐。”看着金发男人一脸真诚，男孩的脸色稍显动容：“谢谢你，Sheva。只是，请给我一点时间考虑。在F城，我还有未完的要事......”铺在松饼最顶层的那块奶油开始融化，一滩粘稠的液体在松饼焦黄的边缘摇摇欲坠，最终跳跃着滴落。金发男人点点头：“Ricky，我给你时间。只是，请一定给到我答复。”他抿下一口espresso，醇香充盈于唇齿，稍后，回味里的浓郁苦涩如同风暴般席卷而至，杯中冒出的腾腾热气，令他辨不清男孩的表情。

从上一个十字路口，Caspar Leto就一直尾随在他们身后。他看到Ricardo Leite扬起嘴角对身后的金发男人微笑，看到他们二人一并走进了Volume，积蓄已久的情绪如同被剧烈晃动后的碳酸饮料，泛出一大片细细密密的气泡，只需一道缺口，这股酸涩的钝痛感便可充溢而出。莫名地，随着一股热血上脑，他冲进Volume，直奔吧台，一把揪住Diego Silver的衣领，语气中透出一股凶狠的怒意：“Ricardo呢？他刚才都跟你说了什么？和他一起来的那个男人，金色头发的那个，是谁？”Diego Silver一把推开怒气冲冲的少年：“Caspar，你又发什么疯？那是Ricardo的私人生活，与你无关。如果你继续胡闹生事，我就不得不把你请出Volume了。”这番话令少年更加怒不可歇，他一把扯掉颈上的领巾摔在地面，顺手抄起吧台上的几只玻璃杯往地面一砸，玻璃碎片和地面的清脆碰撞声显然也惹怒了一直在隐忍的Diego Silver，他卷高了袖口，一个灵巧翻身越过吧台，电光石火间，用充满力量的右手将少年的双手反剪于身后，另一只手则揪住少年的衣领，一路拖着他带去大门的方向。被困于身侧的少年几番挣扎未果，只能以惯用的狠话回敬：“Diego，你这该死的家伙，给我等着......”话语未结，Diego Silver就“哼”了一声：“你以为我会怕你么？之前要不是看在Ricardo的份上，我早就想教育你了。人与人之间的尊重是相互的，你懂么？不要再给我看见你在Volume惹事了！”Caspar Leto“呼呼”地喘着粗气，踉跄着离开Volume，埋于衣袖中的右手攥紧了拳头。

当Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko离开Volume时，一半的夕阳已经被地平线吞没，风里的凉意加重了。男孩看了看表，对金发男人说：“再见了，Sheva，一路顺风。”听到“再见了”这几个字时，金发男人的心一阵绞痛，他很想像从前一样，揉过男孩的头发，拉住男孩的手，再把男孩拥入怀中，告诉他他会一直期待他的答复一直期待下次的遇见。只是他不能了，现在的他，哪里有什么“名正言顺”的名义呢？他只能挤出一个温柔的微笑：“谢谢你，Ricky。”然后在男孩的目送下，坐上了返回酒店的的士。明明是初春，Ricardo Leite的内心还是感到一阵萧索。正欲转身，他忽然听见了一个熟悉的声音：“嘿，Ricky，你果然在这里！我找了你好久！”不出所料，几阵重重的巴掌落在他的肩膀上，正是他的好友Gennaro Gattuso。男孩握住来人的手：“嘿，Rino，什么风把你吹来了？”Gennaro Gattuso揽住男孩的肩头：“当然是好消息了！我们找个地方聊？”“去我家怎样？”“你家？”“对啊，你进城肯定是为了办事，现在天色已晚，连夜赶回去怕是不方便，只有在我家凑合一晚啦。”“哈哈哈，Ricky，你个小机灵鬼！没错，今天我进城确实是和经销商谈事情的，哪晓得这一谈就是一个下午。这不，刚结束就来找你了。前面给你电话你也没接，正巧谈事情的地方离这里也近，就想着过来碰碰运气。结果，幸运女神果然眷顾了我。”“Rino，看来平时跟你聊天的时候，我说过的话你还是会放在心上的，比如你就记住了Volume。”“这可是你亲口说的，我煮的浓咖啡和Volume的espresso是你在F城最难忘的饮料，我怎么会忘记呢。”“我想先买一份披萨，回家再煎个牛排、拌个沙拉、做份热汤，我们边吃边聊，你觉得呢？”“Ricky，你知道我向来不是一个挑剔的客人，就按你说的来。”说笑间，男孩拦下了一辆的士。

Caspar Leto抹去嘴角的血迹，跌跌撞撞地行走在深夜的街巷。一辆汽车停下，“滴滴”两声，随即围上一群衣着暴露的女郎，汽车驶离，人群也随之散去。月亮时不时地从乌云间漏出，灰蒙蒙的月光洒在鹅卵石铺就的道路上，Caspar Leto一抬头，就看到了靠在巷口的一个女人，她穿得很少，曲线毕露，在暗夜里“咔嚓咔嚓”地拨弄着火机。先前灌入腹中的几斤伏特加开始起了作用，他的身体里似有一股烈火，从大脑一直烧到了小腹。他走上前，对着玩火机的女人勾了勾手指，女人一秒钟读懂了他的眼神，将火机收入皮裙口袋，水草一样贴缠上了Caspar Leto的身躯。在Caspar Leto与朋友合租的低矮阁楼，女人已经剥光了衣物，躺在乱糟糟的床上似笑非笑，Caspar Leto将衣服扔到床下，压在女人身上，女人的四肢像章鱼一样缠上了少年如同小豹子一样的身躯。可是，在展现男性雄风的关键时刻，Caspar Leto忽然感到了一丝无力，这份无力感在身下人的淫言浪语中居然愈演愈重，不可控制地从大脑蔓延至全身，就像在攻城拔寨的前线，少年的攻势摧枯拉朽，瞬间溃败，不明所以。Caspar Leto对自己的表现十分恼火，他把女人推下床，嘴里咕嘟着“滚”之类的字眼。女人嫌恶地看了他一眼，捡起地面的衣物，嘴里不曾停下的咒骂令Caspar Leto心烦意乱，特别是听到那句“你的那玩意儿还不如我的一节小拇指”之后，Caspar Leto忍无可忍，抓起还盛着冷披萨的盘子，朝女人的离去的方向重重砸去。重新倒在床上，Caspar Leto喘着气，从贴身的口袋里掏出一枚小小的圆形挂坠打开，眼神也变得温柔起来，这是他偷拍了在Volume工作的Ricardo Leite之后冲洗出的照片，然后围绕男孩的面孔剪出一个圆形，小心翼翼地存入这枚圆形吊坠中。相片中的男孩视线向右，眉目如画。他轻轻摩挲着相片中的这张面孔，先前那双脆若玻璃的灰色眸子被镀上了一层鲜亮的光彩——三年前的一个春夜，他被两个比他高出一头的少年围堵在巷子里，那时的他身形瘦小，还不是他们的对手，只能抱头在地面蜷成一团，咬牙承受着如冰雹般砸下的拳头。在他品尝到了自己鲜血的味道后，他听到了一声喝止，来自一个干净又低沉的声音，他以为自己被打到产生了幻听，直到一个白色的身影敏捷地躲开两个混混少年的连续出拳，并找准时机，掐准位置，一个抱摔，一个过肩摔，干净利落。两个少年仓皇而逃，这个白色的身影则蹲在他面前，向他伸出一只右手：“嘿，你没事吧？”他努力挣开被血糊住的眼睛，月华灼灼，面前的男孩清朗俊逸，月光在他的周身勾勒出一圈朦胧的影子，十六岁的少年已经看呆，从这刻起他就坚定不移地相信，他遇见了生命中的救赎天使。Caspar Leto身体里的烈火再次燃起，一只手摩搓着相片里男孩的眼睛，另一只手探入下身握住蓬勃的欲望，一阵阵喘息声从阴暗的阁楼飘出，直至他的右手沾满了液体，瘫软在扭成一团的被子里。从天窗灌入的凉风让少年逐渐清醒，他将相片收好，放回胸口的位置，此时的他终于暗下决心，他要去更大的城市譬如M城谋生。只有钱权在握，他才能攫取世间一切美好为已所有。他要出人头地，重新站在Ricardo Leite的面前，向他伸出自己的右手。床头的烛火忽然被风熄灭，窗外响起不知名鸟兽的哀啼，Caspar Leto猎豹般尖锐的眼神似乎要将冰凉的空气破开，他再一次握紧了右拳。

Ricardo Leite的单室套内却是一片暖意融融，Gennaro Gattuso确实给他带来了一个好消息，疑似“粉色花园”的那片绿色中出现了星星点点的花苞，也许不久之后，Ricardo Leite一直苦寻的犬蔷薇花园将现出真实的面貌。一个月后，Ricardo Leite接到了Gennaro Gattuso的电话，后者在电话里的兴奋呐喊差点穿透了他的耳膜。放下电话，他简单收拾了几件衣物与用品放入背包，蹬着单车一路朝F城南郊奔去。站在Gennaro Gattuso家庄园的高台上，他看到了一丛粉色在东南方位开得如火如荼，心里像被猫抓过一样，漾起了兴奋的痒意。一旁的Gennaro Gattuso对他说：“昨天我探了路，我们需要先劈开低矮的灌木丛才行，工具我都准备好了。Ricky你不用担心，虽然现在是农忙时节，但是我还是叫上了Marcelo和William一起帮忙。”男孩没有说话，望向Gennaro Gattuso的那双眼睛亮晶晶的，溢出一片光彩。太阳升至头顶，四人忙碌了一个上午，终于辟出一条小道直通花园旧址，在一株高大乔木下，四人席地而坐，轮流喝着Gennaro Gattuso提来的一大壶冰咖啡，啃着Ricardo Leite提前做好的烟熏鸡肉三明治，有说有笑。身后的犬蔷薇开得正好，这是一场沉寂多年的绽放，在这片被烈火灼烧过的土地上，它们重新开出粉色的花朵，蜂环蝶绕，方圆几里都弥散着它们清甜的香气。Ricardo Leite对照着Rui Costa给他的图纸，在旧址的某处停下了步子，这是花园后建筑中书房的位置，图纸还告诉他书房一角有一处暗阁，男孩没有犹豫，喊上其他三人，举起工具一阵开掘，他们费力地敲开暗阁的锁扣并使之暴露在空气中，里面存放着一只银盒，款式及纹样都与Ricardo Leite在Bocconi庄园地下收藏室见到的那只一模一样，只是这只银盒在暗阁的保护下依旧光亮若新。

Ricardo Leite一遍又一遍地翻看着这只银盒中的纸张，生怕自己错过任何一丁点信息。其实盒中的资料很简单，几张契约，几封信件，以及被牛皮纸包裹得好好的犬蔷薇种子。Bosco Leite是这处地产的最初拥有者，二十二年前从当地乡绅手中购入了这片土地，二十年前也就是父亲离开I国重回B国的那年，父亲一纸契约将这处地产转增给了Cesare Angelo，使后者成为了这处犬蔷薇花园的真正所有者。几封信件落款处的时间都停留在十年前，那年Ricardo Leite刚刚小学毕业，在父亲的安排下离开母亲和B国，只身前往I国继续学业。在最后一封父亲写给Cesare Angelo的回信中，信末的几句话引起了Ricardo Leite的注意：“亲爱的Cesare，我接受你离开F城的决定。N城临海，绮丽明媚，愿你重启新生。为使你下一落脚处成谜，我将继续以我之名向庄园投寄空白信件。另外，请保留犬蔷薇庄园的样子吧，你还是它的所有者，这是我唯一的愿望。”Ricardo Leite叹了口气，将信件归拢，放入银盒。早在十年前Cesare Angelo就离开了F城并移居于N城，父亲也一直在用自己的方式保护着Cesare Angelo，想必Rui Costa之前查到的投寄痕迹都是父亲刻意造出的，之后父亲寄往N城某处的信件，必定不是以他之名。想到这里，他打开通讯录，调出一个号码，按下通话键。“Hey，Ricky，好久不见。”“Hi，Rui，我要请你出山了......”

陷于沙发中的Andriy Shevchenko轻轻晃动着高脚杯中的红酒，用一贯低沉温和的语气对电话那头的人说：“Cassini先生，您太客气了。这次联合培养项目，也让我们看到了同学们的天赋和努力。我们也希望与F大继续合作，共同推进下一期项目，同时，我们也期待更多优秀人才加入MIS。至于Ricardo Leite进入MIS实习一事，就要请您多费心了......”放下电话，金发男人散开颈前那只系得太紧的领结，松了口气。靠在办公桌前的Filippo Inzaghi对金发男人的这副反应很有兴趣，他走上前和他碰了个杯：“Andriy，你这次F城之旅想必非常愉悦。那么，Paolo交待的为MIS补充新鲜血液的任务，你完成了多少？”Andriy Shevchenko放下酒杯：“不管怎么说，至少，我们和F大建立了非常良好的关系。”“你这家伙就一点信心也没有嘛？你在害怕，害怕Ricardo Leite回绝你的邀请？”金发男人的手指落在太阳穴上：“Pippo，你还不了解我么？我不打算预先设想任何结局，我只有尽力一搏，至今我还在努力，从未放弃。”Filippo Inzaghi搓着手中的酒杯，忽然发现一枚十字架挂坠从正在起身的金发男人的衣领中漏出，他觉得这一切都太有意思了，忍不住多了一句嘴：“Andriy，你什么时候开始养成佩戴吊坠的习惯了。”Andriy Shevchenko被他说得一怔，连忙用手护住胸前的银色十字架，细细磨搓着，脸上泛起的神色无比温柔：“Pippo，如果我告诉你这根十字架是属于Ricky的呢？习惯真是件可怕的东西呀。”Filippo Inzaghi的眼色里突然飘上一股忧伤，他不再说话，将杯中剩余的玫瑰色液体灌入口中。

Ricardo Leite飞快地敲击着键盘，好在他在Rai Oliveira的脚步声响起之前完成了毕业论文的前言部分。Rai Oliveira今天的造型十分精神，一身苍青色西装，胡子刮得干干净净，还用发胶梳了一个发型。Ricardo Leite合上电脑，笑着对Rai Oliveira说：“尊敬的Oliveira教授，您今天的形象真是亮眼，莫非又到了您亲爱的太太学习马术十周年的纪念日或是您心爱的小女儿最宠爱的猫咪的五岁生日了？”Rai Oliveira一把揉过Ricardo Leite的头发：“Ricardo，少在我面前调皮，我今天和学校领导开会了。说起来，上次跟你提过的事情你考虑得怎样了？”男孩继续整理着桌面的书本，用淡淡的语气回应着：“加入MIS的事情么？我一直都在考虑呀。”Rai Oliveira忍不住撇了撇嘴：“那你考虑的时间可真够久的。Ricardo，你是有什么顾虑么？至少可以先去MIS实习，这样的锻炼机会不是谁都可以拥有的。”Ricardo Leite抬起头：“Oliveira教授，如果我没记错的话，一个月前，您可是一直在鼓动我留在您的研究团队继续攻读硕士的呀。怎么，您现在又着急着将我推荐到MIS，那您这边又是出于什么顾虑呢？”Rai Oliveira放下水杯，清了清嗓子：“今天学校领导又对我‘施压’了。MIS那边一直在催着要人，都找到校长和校董那头去了。要知道，校领导们尤其是校董先生是MIS的忠实拥趸。至于我，私心自然是希望你留下，继续留在我的团队，毕竟你一直是我最引以为傲的学生。可是我也知道，任何人都不应该将自己的主观意志强加在他人身上，最终还是需要你自己去做出那个决定。”Ricardo Leite放下背包，走到Rai Oliveira面前：“那么教授，您的建议呢？”Rai Oliveira笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“我想，你的心里已经有答案了，不是么？”男孩给了Rai Oliveira一个拥抱：“教授，谢谢您。”“嗯......既然气氛变得如此煽情，那么恐怕我得说一句有些煞风景的话了，Ricardo，你的毕业论文进展如何？”“教授，我刚完成前言部分，就来聆听您的教诲了，之后还要辛苦您对我的论文多加指导。”Rai Oliveira轻拍着男孩的后背，无奈的脸色里透着宠溺，想到与爱徒共处的时间所剩无多，虽然不舍但也只能在心底祝愿，祝愿他的Ricardo在今后的日子里一切顺遂。


End file.
